Electrical distribution systems can be designed as busbar systems. Busbar systems are used to transport and distribute electrical energy. A busbar system is typically responsible for the connection from a transformer via a main distribution frame to the subsidiary distribution frame, or for the supply to bulk consumers, for example. Busbar systems are likewise used in wind power plants to conduct the current produced by a generator in the head of the tower to the foot of the tower. The busbars of a busbar system are typically housed in a busway section which prevents the occurrence of any undesired electrical contact between busbars and the environment. In this case, the busway section is so dimensioned as to provide the clearances which prevent any undesired electrical contact, and to cool the busbars within the busway section by natural or forced convection.
The housings of conventional busbar systems form a functional unit together with the busbars, thereby placing restrictions on the dimensioning of the busbar elements and on the ventilation of the system. When transporting energy over long vertical distances in particular, e.g. in high-rise buildings or in wind power plants, the limited ventilation and/or convection within the busway sections result in an accumulation of heat in the upper region of the installed busbar systems.
10 2012 202 435 DE proposes a busbar system which can comprise a plurality of busbars of different types. For example, the busbar system disclosed in 10 2012 202 435 DE may be composed of two busbar types having different cross-sectional areas and a different number of busbars of the individual types. Existing busbar systems typically comprise a suitable type of protective conductor (PE) and/or neutral conductor